


Sentai Ficlets

by doubleactionstrike



Category: Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Gekiranger, 手裏剣戦隊ニンニンジャー | Shuriken Sentai Ninninger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleactionstrike/pseuds/doubleactionstrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short sentai one-shots for different series. Will be added onto along and along, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bus Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Businessman!Hiroto and bus driver!Renn au.

\--

“It only takes exact change,” the bus driver kindly explains. An impatient line has started to form behind the hold-up. “Or you can swipe your bus pass if you have one.”

“I don’t.” It comes out shorter than Hiroto intends, but he’s already frustrated about a lot of thing today- first his car refusing to start, then taking  _public transportation_  for the first time in his life- so the irony of being too rich to ride the bus is the final blow to his pride. “I don’t have either, that is.”

The driver’s name-tag says  _Renn._

Renn says, “No problem,” way more cheerfully than is appropriate for a Monday morning as he digs a handful of yen out of his own pocket before holding it out to Hiroto.

Desperate to be on his way to work, Hiroto accepts the fare and feeds it into the coin slot.

_Huh,_  he thinks as he makes his way to the closest available seat.  _Cute_ and  _nice._


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gekiranger OT3!

Jan didn’t get a lot of things about living in society. He was confused by the concept of wearing of shoes (his toes were as dexterous as his fingers, which Retsu honestly thought was kind of freaky) and using eating utensils (even after Ran showed him how to use chopsticks Jan still preferred eating with his hands). He was, however, fascinated by television.

“How do they FIT,” was Jan’s reaction to watching t.v. for the first time ever.

“It’s not real people,” Ran had tried to explain, “it’s just a recording.” After explaining film, radio waves, and the concept of scripting and acting out a television show, all she succeeded in doing was confusing Jan even further.

“We should help?” Jan said uncertainly as Godzilla terrorized the tiny people of Tokyo. He couldn’t just sit and watch as civilians were stomped to death by a giant  _zowazowa_  lizard- what if it was RinJyuKen?

“It’s just a movie,” Retsu said, exasperated. “It’s not really happening.”

“Shh!” Ran motioned for them both to quiet down. She was completely engrossed in the carnage on-screen. “This is the best part.”

Retsu wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Next time I want to pick the movie,” he complained.

Ran threw a piece of popcorn at his head.

Jan just shrugged and got comfy between his teammates on the couch. He still didn’t understand t.v. or movies, but Ran was having fun as Godzilla tore a path of destruction, and even Retsu could enjoy explaining the technical aspects of film to him. He decided that movies were  _nikiniki_ , definitely a lot more fun than shoes.


	3. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi is a very busy student / ninja / total troll.

\--

It’s two in the morning when Kasumi shuts her laptop with a _snap,_ covering her mouth with a hand as she yawns. Fighting by day, writing papers by night -schoolwork on top of ninja activities sure was tiring.  

“You’re still up, Yakumo?”

A panel of wall slides back. Yakumo steps through, looking amused. “You knew I was here?”

Kasumi smiles at her cousin as he crosses the room to hover by the table where she’s sitting. “I’ve known you were there for a while.” She shrugs. “I kind of wanted to see how long you could stay still.”

“Kasumi..!”

Kasumi pull a hairband out of her bag. She yawns again as she ties her long hair back in a ponytail. “This is going to take a couple of more hours, probably. You should go to bed. If Star gets the jump on you while you’re tired then that’ll be it.”

“Thought you’d like the company.” Yakumo settles, cross-legged, on a pillow across the table. “It’ll help you stay awake, I’ll be fine.”

“Aw, Yakkun,” Kasumi teases. “You’re so sweet.”

Yakumo’s face reddens and he sputters in protest. “That’s- you just shouldn’t let training affect your grades, is all. All of that work doesn’t look _easy_ to do alone.”

Even if Takaharu and Fuuka argued a lot, their relationship sometimes made Kasumi feel like she was missing out on something by being an only child; at least she had Yakkun to treat like a little brother. "Hey, I’m taking a break from this paper for now- why don’t you quiz me on these flashcards? I’ve got a final coming up soon.”

Yakumo gets to his feet. “Sure thing. D’you want some tea first, though? To wake you up.”

“Coffee, please,” she calls after him as he slides back the entrance to the kitchen. “I don’t like that English tea.”

“It’s called _Earl Grey_ and it’s _delicious_ ,” Yakumo’s voice calls back. “Have you ever tried it with honey?”

"Honey?" Kasumi shudders. “I only drink jasmine or bancha, Yakkun. You know that.”

She can hear him laugh, even if he'd never admit to doing it. “One coffee coming up, then.”

“Thank-you, Yakumo.” Kasumi takes a stack of flashcards out of her bag. “You’re a life-saver.”


End file.
